Henkō
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: "You know Shinichi, you could be back to your own age if you so asked." I watched as emotions flickered through his facial expression, after a pause I continued, "All you need is an aging potion to get your own body back. Wouldn't it be more convenient?"


**Summary: **"You know Shinichi, you could be back to your own age if you so asked." I watched as emotions flickered through his facial expression, after a pause I continued, "All you need is an aging potion to get your own body back. Wouldn't it be more convenient?"

**A/N: **Ahahah...Another plot bunny, sorry sorry... I was reading the last chapter of Shattered Souls by misteeirene, and this popped up. Love her story and you should check out her amazing stories! :D

**Chapter One**

Walking out of the airport in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, I looked around. The difference in this busy city isn't that big when compared to London in England. There are both a business city that's famous for its tourist attraction. Sighing, I took off towards the taxi section and hailed for one that was entering the terminal. Giving the driver the address, I relaxed back and snatch my phone out to turn it on.

When we arrived at my destination, I glanced out the window and noticed the surroundings. Giving a nod of thanks to the driver after paying him extra, I opened the door and walked toward the entrance of Mouri Detective Agency. Taking long strides up the stairs, I soon came face to face with the door of the office, and knocked politely on it, a girl opened the door.

With a smile on her face, she inquired, "How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Edogawa Conan. Is he here?" I replied with fluent Japanese despite my British looks.

"Conan-kun? Ah, yes he's here. Why don't you come in. He's in the kitchen making a drink. Would you like a drink?" The girl continued on as she led me towards the couch.

Blinking at the old man snoring on the office table with cans of beers around him, I calmly ignored the sight and answered, "Yes, a black coffee would be brilliant."

She nodded and walked to where the kitchen is located and I heard her say, "Conan-kun? There's someone here looking for you." There was a sound of confusion, and Conan questioned her about this, she didn't give any specifics.

Hearing footsteps nearing, I looked up from my position of looking at the tiled floor, I came face to face with Conan. "Who are you?" He demanded suspiciously.

"Ah, forgive me for my rudeness, I am Hadrian Potter-Black."

"Why would an obvious Brit be here in Beika looking for me? What is your business here?!"

"Now now, calm down. I am but an old friend of your parents, here to help you with a certain little problem you seem to have for months now." A cheeky smirk and a wink aimed at Conan didn't seem to ease him up. "You know about the Apotoxin-4869 drug that shrun-"

Conan shot his hand up lighting fast to block any sounds from escaping my mouth, and just in time as the girl from earlier came back in with a tray of drinks. Seeing Conan with his hand on my mouth is rude and she scolded him as she put the tray down on the coffee table. "Conan-kun! Don't be so rude to the guest!"

"Bu-but Ran-nee chan!"

"Ah so that's your name, my beautiful maiden! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Conan-kun, no but's! And sorry, I was rude too, I forgot to introduce myself. Hahah, Im Mouri Ran, and over there sleeping on the table is my dad, Mouri Kogoro."

"Yes, I've heard of his famous name since I entered the country, and as I told Conan here, I'm Hadrian Potter-Black."

At that moment, Nemuri no Kogoro seem to wake up from his slumber. With a groan, he looked up with blurry eyes, and his sight landed on me. "And who may you be, sir?"

With an internal sigh of irritation of kept repeating my name, I answered him quickly. "I'm Hadrian Potter-Black, I'm here to talk about something with Conan-kun here."

"The brat? Hmm..whatever, not my business, just get your ass out of here fast when you're done."

"Dad! Don't talk guests like that!"

"Um, if I may, can I please talk to Conan-kun privately? Maybe in a cafe or something?"

"Yes, that's fine, please make sure he's back here before dark."

"Of course."

With that curt reply, I took Conan's hand in mine and marched out of the door. Allowing him to take the lead, I followed him towards a none crowded cafe and entered it. The waitress showed us the way to our private booth after requesting for it, and left two menus on the table telling us she'll be back in a few minutes. Taking a glance at the menu, I looked through its beverage sections and the sweets section. Deciding on what I wanted, I looked up to Conan just as the waitress returned.

"May I take your orders?"

"I would like an ice-latte with lots of mocha and vanilla swirls, also an tiramisu along with this royal pudding please." I told her my order happily and when I saw Conan hesitating, I said, "Don't worry about the price or something trivial like that, I'm paying~."

"Alright, I will take espresso and this dark forest chocolate lava cake."

"Coming right up~!"

**A/N: I'm being an arse and leaving a bit of a cliffy...that is if my readers realise there is one. Hahah...just leave a review about this and your thoughts on this story? Thanks! This is not beta'd. **


End file.
